


Halo

by Sannguine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannguine/pseuds/Sannguine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren will take that image to the grave and beyond because nothing has ever looked more perfect in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halo

He remembers seeing it in a book. Maybe. Probably. Armin always had books scattered around in his house, books that were given to him by his father before his parents had left, or at least, that's what Armin had claimed. He didn't have much reason to fault him, regardless.

He couldn't care less about the words written on the page. But he remembers the pictures, remembers them vividly because they reminded him so much of Armin's eyes; the same colour, like a clear sky on a rare sunny day, a time before the titans showed themselves again.

So when he sees them growing in the partial shade of a tree, he wanders off to them, gathers a handful of the blooming, blue flowers while the blond is distracted by a story being told by Connie, who's gathered the rest of the squad in a small group around their makeshift camp for the night.

Eren often forgets that there is life outside the walls, even if it's not human life, it is still life, and the awkward tenderness he takes in gathering the flowers would make his mother pleased, and that thought alone pulls his lips into a melancholy smile.

He wraps the flowers in and around themselves, winds them up into a makeshift wreath, careful to not destroy the petals or the stems in the process. He sits there, under the tree, working carefully until there is little light left in the day, until he's certain that his gift will not fall apart when presented to Armin, and when the light runs out and Eren no longer trusts his already shaking fingers, he gets up and begins to head back.

When Eren returns to their camp, Armin and Mikasa look over to him expectantly, but the boy just shakes his head and grins at his friends as he walks over to them, a hand behind his back which makes the pair of them suspicious. And with good reason, for he’s notorious for getting into trouble in even the most impossible of situations.

Armin is looking up at him cautiously when Eren extends his free hand to him -- an invitation he takes without second thought like it's the most natural of things to do, but he's still wearing an uneasy look when Eren hugs him tightly. Their relationship is of no secret amongst anyone in their squad, but it's rare, unusual, for the brunet to show any affection openly like this.

When their embrace is done, Eren slips the crown over Armin's head, adjusting it amongst the locks of blond that contrast perfectly with the blue of the flowers, and Armin's grin is angelic, heavenly, and meant only for Eren, and that alone makes his heart flutter suddenly against his chest. Armin looks like an angel, with a halo of sky coloured flowers crowining his beautiful face, and Eren will take that image to the grave and beyond because nothing has ever looked more perfect in his eyes.

No words are needed, they aren't necessary, because Eren is a man of actions instead of words, and Armin understands him better than anyone else, doesn't fault him when he doesn't say "I love you" out loud, but he can feel it in the way Eren presses his lips against his own. They kiss quickly, with their hands entwined and the wreath slipping just slightly enough to rest crooked on Armin's head, and they share a laugh, because tomorrow they may not get a chance.


End file.
